Out Of The Past
by alwaysoutofreach
Summary: A different retelling of season 2 episode 17. In which Acree decides to punish Starscream. A sequel to 'Their Moment'.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights belong to Hasbro and the Hub, this is strictly for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!**

"You should probably tell her something. I'm not sure how long I can hold her back." Cliffjumper stated folding his arms across his chest, and coming to stand at Starscream's side.

"I can do this on my own." Arcee replied coolly. "Just wait for me outside; when I'm done interrogating I'll come get you. But as of now I can handle this on my own."

With a shrug Cliffjumper retreated out of the room, the doors swishing shut behind him.

Once the doors were shut she whirled around to face a grinning Starscream. "You nearly got us caught with your smirk." She stated as she placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg.

"I'm sorry dearest; the sway of your hips is simply seductive. I can't help but marvel at your physic."

"Hmph! You should be punished, had the chatter box been walking behind me he would have seen and grown suspicious." She replied as she climbed upon his body which was still restrained to the medical berth.

"Ooohh, are you suggestion a quick round? My my dearest how daring of you."

"Oh shut up, and keep your panel closed until I tell you to open." She growled as their lips meet, and she lowered herself to rest on his interface panel.

With a hiss she began to rock back and forth. Both Starscream and Arcee groaned as she began rocking against him. The weight of her body rested perfectly against his interface panel so that it applied just the right amount of pressure to make the experience pleasurable.

His hips jerked upward to press into her.

With a slight start she realized she was more sensitive than usual…fragging hormones. This was supposed to be torture for him! Not the other way around, though karma just had to smack right back around and within moments she was a quivering mass atop him.

Her breast plates ached desperately to be touched, and she was cycling heavily. Though she still wanted to draw out this torture as long as she could for him. So she ceased her rocking movements and laid her hands upon her stomach and meet Starscream's optics with her own giving him a sultry look.

She began to slowly slide her hands up her body to grasp her own breast plates. When she did she gave a groan of pleasure, her helm tipped back, her optics shut and her mouth fell open in bliss. She began stroking along the slope of her breast plates and more moans spilled from her lips.

Below her Starscream watched in rapture as his mate pleasured herself above him. She was beautiful beyond compare, words failed to describe how beautiful she was in this moment. Though he was pleased with watching her pleasure herself above him something seemed _off._ She moaned and groaned far too easily, usually small touches made her shiver, but they never made her cried out as loudly as she was doing now. _Oh well._ It had been a while since they last interfaced. The absence of someone touching her intimately was probably the reason for her unusual sensitivity.

"_Uhhh!"_ Starscream cried out as Arcee once again began rocking back and forth. The teasing was too much to bare. He needed release desperately but she only smirked made a witty remark and continued her teasing. His interface panel was heated and strained with his hardened spike. He jerked his hands in a desperate attempt to slip them out of the bonds to reach for her hips heighten and her pleasure. But the struggling was pointless, the bonds wouldn't budge.

"_Arcee!" _he hissed. "_Let me touch you."_

"_Maybe later."_ She replied with a smirk as she lifted herself to her knees above him.

She retracted her interface panel and groaned in relief. She smirked at Starscream before sliding her hands downward to touch herself.

"_Oohhhhh…",_ she groaned in relief as her fingers easily slipped inside.

"_Arcee!" _Starscream hissed angrily at being unable to touch his mate.

Though she only looked down at him and smirked continuing to pleasure herself. Waves of bliss were rolling through her body, as she scissored her fingers inside herself. She cried out loudly and bared down on her hand. She curled her fingers _just_ the right way inside herself, calculated with a flick to her node she quickly came undone; body trembling, optics shut, and back arched. She lowered herself to rest on Starscream while the overload ravaged her body.

When the waves of pleasure had died down to a lesser intensity her fingers slid to Starscream's interface panel leaving a trail of fire in its wake as she trailed it down the center.

In a breathy voice she whispered in his audio. _"You can open now, but don't move unless I tell you to."_

"_Anything you want dearest."_

Starscream absolutely did _not_ need to be told twice. He groaned in relief as his panel slid open and his spike sprang free pressing against her slick entrance. She gathered herself and once more rose to her knees and sank down to impale herself on his spike. She hissed and he moaned.

_Odd._ Starscream thought as she rested atop him. She was hotter and far more wet than usual. _Oh well, must have been too long since the last time we had fun._ He shook the thought from his helm as Arcee spoke his name.

"_Starscream." _She breathed as she began her gentle rocking movements, drawing a long groan from his lips as pleasure pooled in his body. Her optics meet his and azure optics locked with crimson. She gave him a large smile and rocked harder against him, making him cry out in pleasurable agony. Her once gentle movements were tossed to the wind as she picked up a new pace. She rose up to slam herself back down against him, all Starscream could do was tremble with pleasure as he obeyed his mate's wishes and held still.

Her hips swayed almost violently as she took on a new movement, she circled her hips as her hands slid once more to grasp her breast plates. All the while Strarscream cried out in pleasure beneath her. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning as he watched his mate from below dominate and take him. Though they did still have pressing matters at hand…

"_As much as I do hate to say this dearest but we need to speed things up. We're on a time frame. Let me help you finish." _He stated, bringing her back into reality. Through her blissful haze she reached for the button on the underside of the birth to release Starscream's bonds.

His hands immediately flew to grasp her hips and he guided her movements in a perfect way that made them both cry out. She quickly picked up the rhythm and his hands abandoned her hips and slid up her body to push aside her hands and grasp her breast plates as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their optics locked and Arcee cried out as he jerked his hips upward.

"_Ah!"_

Starscream gave a breathy laugh, "_Yes Arcee, scream for me."_

With a groan her movements became frantic; she pushed down while he pushed up. Her rhythm was lost and all either could think of was pushing the other off that glorious edge into overload.

A single hand snaked downward and rubbed her node, and that did it. Arcee's walls clamped down on his spike and her helm tilted back, optics falling shut as she overloaded. Her overload was enough to send him spiraling into overload.

Keeping his optics open Starscream gazed lovingly up at his spark mate. Surely every part of her body sang with pleasure, and there was nothing in the universe more beautiful than she in this moment.

A sigh escaped her lips as the last waves of pleasure trickled out of her system and she slowly stretched herself out across Starscream, still leaving him inside herself as he grew soft and felt their combined fluids trickle out of her. She rested her helm upon his chest and listened to the steady beat of his spark, while his hands lovingly traced patterns on her hips.

"So what's Shockwave up to?" Her question was a harsh snap into reality.

Starscream heaved a sigh and replied. "He's building a space bridge beneath Kaon. You will find it on the north side of the building, the third hallway to your left."

Silence hung in the air until Starscream whispered, "_Do be careful...I love you."_

Arcee raised her helm to gaze into Starscreams optics and a mixture of love and despair washed over her. The war had taken everything, from everyone. "_I love you too." _She whispered, and pressed their lips together in a farewell kiss, not knowing when fate would throw their paths together once more.

She rose to her knees and Strarcream slipped out from her, drawing a hiss from both of them. She shut her interface panel and whipped off their combined fluids.

As Arcee walked from the room in search of Cliffjumper it was unknown to her that she left with just a little more than she'd come in with.


End file.
